Tell Me
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Seifer does the unimaginable *gasp* Sefuu *fixed up*


Tell Me ~ By Fujin

Disclaimer: The Characters of Final Fantasy 8 belong to SquareSoft. However this story is mine. ^_^

Seifer Almasy regarded himself as a man of great knowledge-mostly in the areas of battles and of course the female sex. And by the maturated age of 18 he thought he had figured them all out-what triggered their emotions, what drove them to anger, what brought out the pure angel in them, what made them laugh, what made them cry. But there was one girl he could not understand, like a last enigma he himself could not solve. This drove him to frustrations like no other. And he had no idea why he couldn't figure her out. How many days has he spent with her? How many nights he wasted with dreams of her face? How many lonely hours he just long for her touch and still she continue to remain a solitary shadow by his side?

The irresoluble enigma was Fujin, a young woman like no other. A young woman that would be forever etched into his mind. There was no girl around for miles that even closely reminded him of Fujin. Most girls are sweet innocent things with bright eyes and hopes for a future with a husband and children. Fujin on the other hand was exotic with snow-white skin, hair like silver feathers, and one ruby red eye while a black patch protectively hid the other one carefully from view. She was quiet but far from shy, commanding, bold, sharp as a genius, cold, but loyal to no end. So much like him. Regretfully, he often took her puppy-like fidelity for granted. And that almost cost him their friendship and his life. As for hopes he reasoned that Fujin had no dreams of a future with children or a husband. She was a fighter, through and though. Right?

But still Seifer sensed that he knew so little about Fujin. She had never really opened up to him, like she would do with Raijin. He also sensed that Raijin and Fujin had the kind of friendship he always longed to have with her. They were almost brother and sister. They might have been too if their appearances hadn't been so black and white. Still they were close. So close that Seifer was a little jealous of their unspoken bond they had between them. All he knew about Fujin was what Raijin had told them: Her parents died in a train wreck. It was a bad one that killed everyone on board except a girl of three. But as some sort of cruel, unforgiving joke Fate scared Fujin for life by taking an eye and stabbing her in the throat with a beam of metal, making it difficult for the girl to pronounce words as easily as other people. She just spoke in one-word sentences after that to make life better. So that kids would not make fun of her. But they did. Before she came to garden she was the scapegoat, her eye patch, white-skin, and silver hair made her so. It didn't help that she didn't have a family either. Seifer didn't know it she thought herself as ugly or not. He thought she was dead knock out but he would never tell her that. She was Fujin. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her that.

He never thought she loved him, just fiercely loyal too a fault. So he didn't think how he had hurt her by flying to woman to woman, dating them, kissing them, taking them on petty dates. They meant nothing to him. Seifer didn't love them. He just wanted something to do. It was so boring to stay with one girl for a long time. Rinoa? Did he love Rinoa? Back then yes. But know he realized he was just stupid. Stupid for falling in love with a girl like that. She wasn't even his type. Too innocent and light-hearted. Fun for only a while.

But with Fujin everything was different. A strange feeling of longing stirred in his stomach when he saw her coming from the shower, her wet, slender body clothed in shorts and a shirt for the night. A dry mouth when she smiled at him; a dizzy feeling hitting him like a ton of bricks when he heard her velvety laugh. Nothing remotely like this ever happened to him with any other girl. What power did Fujin have over him? Why did he feel these tormenting emotions?

* ~ * ~ *

They were leaving Balamb. They had stayed at the tiny town for too long and frankly Seifer was tired of it all. Tired of staying at the same hotel, looking at the same ocean over and over, eating the same food, and doing the same boring routine everyday like the days before. It was damn boring and hot! Summer was not a good time to be in Balamb. The wind from the ocean was scorching and the days were filled with unbearable humidity, making the nights a living hell for the poor souls whom had no air-conditioners. 

They were going to Galbadia, a city of endless adventure, fun, and hopefully cooler air. Raijin and Fujin gratefully welcomed the change of scenery, with some hesitation and with consequences too. They too had found life in Balamb grueling, without meaning or life.

"Yo, boss, sounds like an awesome idea!" Raijin exclaimed the night Seifer had told them the news. His dark eyes were glowing with excitement as he sat on one of the two beds in the room. Fujin's slender figure occupied the other while Seifer stood between them, motionlessly erected in an intimidating pose to silently outlaw any protest they might have. They were leaving and that was that.

"Fujin? Whad'a think?" Raijin asked the quiet woman on the other bed. 

Nonchalantly Fujin lowered the book she had been reading a little and peered at Raijin with her one good eye. One eyebrow was slightly raised higher than the other was. Her face was without emotion and Seifer didn't know if she was pleased or not by the trip. But that was Fujin, always kept her emotions will in check. Locked up, never to see the daylight.

"How will be get there?" she asked after a moment. Her voice was low and slow but perfect. Hard years of training had worked brutally to perfect her articulation of words. "There is no money."

Seifer sighed, but his icy blue eyes nonetheless enthusiastic. "Still pessimistic as ever I see, Fu. Come on, you have to at least be glad for something different."

Fujin rolled her one good eye. "Not pessimistic; concerned. Difference."

"Sure there is, Fu."

Fujin frowned at the mockery she heard in his voice and began to read once more, her growl of frustration echoing around the room. Seifer rolled his eyes; he didn't have time to deal with Fujin

"Boss, how'll we get there ya know?" This was Raijin. In such a tense atmosphere his bright, baritone voice was welcomed. Almost.

Seifer shrugged as he turned and removed his coat, placing it on the back of a near-by chair. It was way to hot for that right now! Whatever joy he had from the plan was now gone. Thanks Fujin, he thought. She sure knows how to put a downer on things.

Running his fingers through his blond hair, he said, "I thought we'd leave here and take a train. We have a little money saved. It'll work. Besides Fujin can get a discount is she pretends at as like a little girl. She's small enough to pull it off. Right, Fu?"

Fujin didn't answer. She just placed her book down on the nightstand and climb out of bed.

"Shower," she murmured to them as passed through the room, into the bathroom where she shut and locked the door.

Seifer stared at the calmly shut door and frowned, blue eyes filling with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" 

Raijin shrugged his broad heavy shoulders, looking as dense as a door. "Dunno." 

"Well she's been acting like this all damn week! It's pissing me off."

"The heat, ya know, makes everyone mad," Raijin replied.

"I know that, moron!" Seifer snapped at him in anger. "That's why were are leaving. It's too damn hot and boring here." 

Raijin shrugged. "Why'd ya ask then, boss?"

"To drive myself to insanity!" Seifer yelled at him. "I don't know!"

Raijin snickered and Seifer wanted to just get one good punch. But of course he didn't even though the thing in his soul cried out for a good fight. So he let his anger show in his expressions and voice. The heat wasn't good for any of them Seifer decided long ago, it fueled unnecessary angry and left nerves as raw as meat. And it left Seifer in a state of constant agitation. Anything could set him of-a fly buzzing about, a leaky faucet, Raijin snoring in his bed. 

"And why the fuck is the bloody window closed!" Seifer exclaimed, marching over to the window to throw it open. "Christ, do you want me to sweat half my body weight? It's like a desert in here!"

Raijin took no heed to Seifer's angry outburst. They were very common and he knew Seifer didn't really mean it. He only let the furious words subside into nothing with a causal shrug of his shoulders. No use in making a big deal of it.

"Fujin closed the window. She said the wind was hotter, ya know," Raijin replied.

Seifer rolled his eyes, standing close to the window to let in the cooler night air. It left great against his sweaty skin. "What does she know? She made out of fucking marble."

"Not so, boss," Raijin replied. His voice was small, pained, as if Seifer had insulted him instead. "Fujin won't like to here that ya know. Maybe you should stop."

Seifer turned sharply at his heels and glared at Raijin. "Since when do you tell me want to do?" he snapped harshly, control far from his reach. "Since when do you tell me the **hell** I do?! Listen up, I beginning to dislike that smart-ass mouth of yours. You **never** talk to me like I'm sort of child! Understand?"

Raijin stared at Seifer for a moment. Silence quickly settled over the room. From the bathroom they could hear the sounds of the shower and slow steady movements from within. Seifer sighed, recognizing his humiliating anger, and turned away from Raijin. He felt drained and weak. Pathetic. He never had raised his voice before against Raijin. It was almost immoral. He went to the window again and stared out at the vast blue ocean, unbroken and endless. From behind him he heard Raijin stand and move about.

"I'm going out, boss," Raijin mumbled. 

Heavy footsteps on the floor. The door opening. The large figure passing over the threshold. The one left behind, not turning around to see the other.

"Be careful," Seifer said suddenly. His voice was soft, quiet.

The door stopped before it could close. "I will, ya know." Then it shut and Raijin was gone.

Seifer sighed again, heavily, and hung his head for a moment. He gently pounded his closed fist lightly against the window seal before turning around. Great, he thought to himself, you really screwed things up big time. Now they both hate you.

Seifer took a step back. Fujin was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, her piercing gaze upon him as if he were an omnipotent predictor. She was wearing the clothes she slept in, short blue shorts and a white tank top. A towel was wrapped around her head, concealing wet hair, as she slowly moved a toothbrush over and over again inside her mouth. He was startled by her sudden appearance, had she heard? But soon her silent stare started to eat at his nerves. 

"**What**?!" he snapped. The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. He could have smacked himself!

Fujin only rolled her eye and moved lazily back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

Seifer fumed and quickly ran his fingers through his short blond hair. Sounds of Fujin turning on the faucet in the bathroom filled his ears as they leaked through the open door into the room. He sighed, knowing that the night was going to be hell if some reforms weren't on hand. 

He quietly moved towards the bathroom and peered inside, his frame leaning against the frame of the door. Fujin didn't here his approach and was completely oblivious to his watch from the door so she moved as if he were not there, graceful and utterly consumed by running a brush through the short silver locks of her hair. By her reflection in the mirror he could see that her crimson eye was closed as her slender fingers navigated the brush. Her back was too him but all she had to do was look up into the looking glass as see the taller, blond figure standing behind her, admiring her as if she were Aphrodite herself, and she would knew that he was there. But she didn't.

Seifer continued to stare at Fujin's unassuming figure, utterly relaxed and glowing from the bath. She was so beautiful. He found his salacious blue eyes slowly moving up and down her body, noting each perfection he saw. Slender legs, small waist, cute little bum. She sure was something all right. Then Seifer realized what he was doing and he could have kicked himself. This is Fujin! She didn't need his lustful gaze or sudden compliments on her figure. She wasn't like most girls to be wooed with such praise. She was hard through and through. But Seifer could not pull his eyes away from her, even though things were taking a dangerous turn. She was so bewitching when her defense wasn't up. So soft and beautiful. Had she always been this way? Why had he not seen what a woman she was? No girl even came close to Fujin, not Rinoa and not Quistis.

But what was he doing to himself? It was only a trap for him. He knew Fujin didn't love him. He was only a friend to her. She didn't need his affection. She didn't need him. And she would probably hit him hard if she even found out his thoughts. Fujin wasn't that kind of girl. He ought to be disgusted with himself for thinking so.

With a quiet, unnoticeable sigh he silently moved away from the bathroom, away from the vision, to his bed. She didn't need him. She didn't want him. She didn't want anything to do with love. Seifer should have been damn pleased that she understood that loyalty wasn't love but he wasn't. Not now anyway. Things had changed suddenly from comfortable to chancy. What was this new feeling running through him? What did her see in the bathroom to make him feel like this? Was is desire? Was it love? Was it anything at all? It was pointless to love someone who didn't love you back. A waste of energy and time. But what was he going to do? Fujin would always be there by his side, a constant reminder of the love he could not give or have.

With a sigh he fell onto his bed and closed his burning eyes. Defeated and conquered by exhaustion he allowed the warm wind to carry him away into a light repose. But still he saw her face. Beautiful beyond all imagining. Untouchable beyond all understanding.

~*~*~*~

Fujin had known he was there, watching her. She was confused that Seifer didn't say anything. She thought he was going to but he never did, never even moved from his station by the doorway. She didn't want to disturb him either so she pretended not to notice him. What did he want? What did he want to say? Did he want to censure her about her cold shoulder? Why was he staring at her like that? Her mind raced with nervous thoughts. But she forced them away, forced herself to be cool and natural. He couldn't suspect anything from her. 

But being the subject he was so intently studying she quickly began so self-conscious about her body, her eye patch, her pale skin. She felt so ugly inside. Why didn't he sense that? No one had ever looked at her like this, silent and unnoticed like a secret admirer. Did he admire her? Of course not. She was Fujin, a fighter destined to be alone. But why did it hurt so much? She had loved him for the longest time. Did he knew how much it hurt to love someone and not being able to show them your love? Did he know how lonely it was? How bleak? 

When he left, she knew it. Biting her lip she slowly opened her haunted eyes. A single tear slipped away from her eyelashes and slid down her pale face.

~*~*~*~

Later that evening Seifer was awaken by Fujin coming out of the bathroom. Vaguely he noticed at it was a little bit after midnight by the bright red numbers on the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand. She moved quietly through the room, silently opening the window a little more to let the warm night breeze in the hot room. In the other bed he saw Raijin's large figure occupying the other bed. He was already fast asleep. Seifer yawned but continued to watch Fujin through the shadows, glad that the darkness hid him well.

She removed a neglected blanket from Raijin bed and placed it quietly on the floor. Usually Raijin slept on the floor; maybe she had decided to give them the bed for the night. Seifer watched her through the darkness, his blue eyes fixed, and frowned. Fujin shouldn't spend the night sleeping on such a hard surface. She deserves more, he thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" So late in the night his voice sounded harsh and rough. Crouching on the floor above the blanket Fujin winced, unknowing that he lay awake. Seifer knew that his voice had startled her a bit. Since it was dark out and her companions supposedly fast asleep, she had allowed her guard down.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Fu," he murmured, raising to his elbows on the bed to look at her.

Fujin looked over her shoulder at him, her slender form still crouching. Long, slender fingers working to straighten the folds of the blanket. She glanced at him only briefly before turning diligently back to her makeshift bed.

"You should have Raijin take the floor, Fu," Seifer told her.

"Go back to bed Seifer," Fujin replied. Her voice sounded tired and heartless. She didn't spare him a glance. "The floor is fine tonight."

Seifer frowned again, a deep grimace of bitterness. Then he sighed and laid back down. "Whatever, Fu," he told her under his breath. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. "Just trying to help you. But that's fine. I don't care. My concern's worth shit with you. I'm tired of this. Sleep on the goddamn floor for I'll I care. Cold floor for a cold bitch, Fu. Right?"

A moment of quiet silence. Seifer sighed, knowing that he had let his anger get the upper hand. A pillow smacking him right in the face proved him right. Warily, he removed it in time to see a very enraged Fujin looming over him, her hands locked in two deadly fists at her side. He looked up at her, wordless, his eyes automatically drinking her beauty. Surely this is how Athena looked as she prepared for battle. Beautiful but growing increasingly deadly every second.

"You dog," Fujin spat at him, one crimson eye flashing with anger. She spoke quietly, knowing well that Raijin slept in the next bed, but that was no excuse to hide her evident fury. "How dare you speak to me like that! Say anything like that again you'll have a fucking fist in your face, Almasy." 

Seifer bolting into a setting position, reflexes ready for the challenge. But his heart was telling him otherwise, telling him to back down. "Oh, I'm so scared, Fu!" he shot back at her. "I'd like to see you try and hit me. Ha! Like you really could."

Unrestricted hostility twisted Fujin's beautiful lily-white face and in a moment Seifer found himself flat on his back on the other side of the bed. His cheek stun like hell. Dazed, he couldn't do anything for a moment. Even when he heard Fujin struggle to pull on a pair of her pants. Didn't stir when he heard the door of the room open and shut quickly. Didn't breathe when he heard her cry softly in the hallway. 

Slowly he closed his eyes and gently touched his burning face. Fujin was gone. What the hell had he done to Fu? What the hell was wrong with him? Still gracing the floor with his fallen presence Seifer felt like shit. And it hurt even more than Fujin's attack and her hatred he was destined to have.

~*~*~*~

The docks of Balamb were utterly deserted so late in the night. Lying in the heart of the heated summer darkness, silence surrounded the jetties like fog as the water of the ocean lazily lapped against their wooden legs. The night was oppressive and held the bay in its solid clasp, unwilling to let it go until the sun finally would rise after a long darkness. Nothing stirred in the humble harbor, the frogs were sleeping, the birds in their protective nests, the bugs gone for the night. This was the placed Fujin fled to. It was the only place that was not locked for the evening, the only place where her presence was not denied access. And her lonely, beaten heart drunk it its sweet solitude.

She ran all the way down to the harbor, to the dock she had so often went to watch her friends fish, or at least try to fish. Her legs ached by the time she reached her destination, and her heart pounded like crazy. Teary-eyed she all but collapsed at the edge of the peer, her sides heaving deeply and she struggled to breathe. No one was near enough to hear her so she let her emotions free from her heavy heart and cried.

She had heard that if you cry everything seems less crazy to you, more distant and you feel like things are starting to look up for a change. But she thought that was bullshit. She cried, felt terrible, and cried some more. Nothing changed. Things still looked as bleak and depressing as always. Not one ray of pure white hope graced her thoughts. She wanted to die. 

What she did held no excuse. She hit him. Dear lord never in a million years could she ever think of hitting Seifer like she did in that room. But her anger got the best of her, controlled her as if she was a mindless puppet, used her for the continuation of its contorted ways. She never meant to hit him, to rise her pale hand against his angelic face. It was like she actually murdered on Angel. How would God decide to punish her? Would her take away her friends? Their loyalty, their friendship? Would they turn their backs on her? Would she have to live the rest of her live in solitude? Scorned and hated by everyone, hated by **him**? No, everyone could hate her but not him. Not Seifer. She couldn't live without him. Didn't know how she could cope with such a brutal life without him to lift her up. With the world with its back against her, she felt as though she could live if Seifer loved her but knew that she would die the moment her left her.

Emotionally distraught and physically drained, Fujin managed to sit up and press her legs against her chest after several dark minutes. Her arms encircled her legs and held on tight, pressing them against her. Never in her life did she feel so lonely, so abandoned, so sick about her own repulsiveness.

Why had she hit him? Even though he was being stupid she should have just let his mockery subside like always. He did not mean it. It was the way he was. He had always been this way. Always preferring to show his affection for her in rough ways, like she had the strong, easy-going spirit of a man. Like she could take his sarcasm and harsh words with a grin and a shrug of her shoulders, not caring if they came off crude. But this time was different. No one had ever called her a bitch and had the guts to gloat about it. Why had Seifer called her that? True she could be cold sometimes and wear the unemotional mask of a general but that was all she could do to protect herself from abuse. Why didn't Seifer understand that? Did he want to understand her?

Fujin buried her face in her elevated knees and softly whimpered, lost and lonely as a beaten puppy. She loved Seifer so much, how could he actually talk to her like that. How could he not see her obviously love for him? And the worst, most degrading thing about it all was that Fujin still loved him. He didn't even deserve her love. Why did she continue to follow him? Why did she continue to have her heart filled with dreams of him? Why did she continue to have her life be ruined?

She was so pathetic.

She was so blind.

Seifer never wanted her, never wanted to become involved in her problems. To him she was his back up, a friend time-to-time, but mostly a loner that would cling to his every word.

"I'm so pathetic," she murmured to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks at her own cruel words. "Ugly. Repulsive. I don't deserve any of this. I should leave. Go away some where and never come back. No one will miss me. Hell they will probably have a goddamn party. No one will miss me," she repeated again.

She squeezed her legs closer to her, once again hiding her wet face from the night, from the night that looked as beaten as her heart.

"I'll miss you," a sudden voice whispered behind her.

Timid footsteps came unto the wooden planks of the dock, slowly, hesitant following the path of the voice. Fujin froze immediately, clutching her hands so hard into fist that her knuckles cried out in pain. 

"Go away," she hissed quietly. She didn't look over her shoulder to see the unfortunate soul who had disturbed her peace. She already knew who it was.

"I'm sorry," Seifer told her. "I can't leave you until I get a chance to talk to you about what happen…"

"No need to," she replied. "Pathetic trying to make things okay now, Seifer. Unmendable. Now leave me alone." Her voice started to fumble. The tears came once again, making it hard to speak at all.

"You hate me, don't you, Fu?" Seifer sounded so forlorn. But her heart closed to the fact. It had to be a bittersweet trick her mind was playing on her.

"No," she spoke at last. "I hate myself."

"Shit, Fu! Why? I'm the one you should hate," Seifer exclaimed, carefully approaching her. "I'm that one who started it all!"

"I don't care," Fujin murmured. "I can't hate you."

"Don't you say that! God, I don't deserve it at all!" Seifer stood close to her now, close enough to see her back tremble. "I'm sorry, Fu. This is all my fault. You should hate my guts for what I did back there...why in the world don't you hate me, Fu?"

"Complicated," she whispered to him.

Seifer sat down next to her, at the edge of the pier, but at a careful distance. He couldn't see her face because she turned it away from him but in the moonlight he was able to see her figure, rolled up into a protective ball, trying to mend the wounds he, himself, had forced open.

He sighed with disgust and lowered his head. He felt so unworthy just even looking at her. He had hurt her so much. Had bruised her in such a way that could alter their whole worlds. But he didn't mean to.

"Fu…I didn't mean any of it…back there in the room…I didn't mean to say what I did. I,….well…I didn't know what in hell I was doing. I was angry…I was angry for so many reasons. I was angry that I've been driving you away all this time. I just that…I just thought we needed something to stop us from killing each other. I thought going to Galbadia would help us, ya know, to blow away our problems. But everything crumbled after that….I didn't know what to do, Fu. I'm sorry. Sorry for hurting you. And I'll understand completely if you want to leave. I would hound you. You can go if you want to."

Fujin looked at Seifer through the darkness, her gaze piercing. He looked so handsome in the white moonlight as if he had been carved out of marble. He was so perfect. His hair shimmering like the softest glow, his hard features so delicate. Why was he pouring out his heart like this? She didn't deserve any of it. Yet he thought she did. But go? How could she when all she wanted was to have him sit next to her, exactly like this?

She bit her lower lip as she stared at him. On his cheek she could see her handprint from were she had slapped him. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed. Did he want her to go? Slowly she unfolded her arms and gently touched his battered cheek with a cool palm. He winced momentarily under her hand, not from disgust but from fear. Did he expect her to hit him again? When the initial foreboding was over he leaned into her touch like a well loved kitten, wrapping his hands around her hand gently and stroking her pale fingers with his cheek.

Wide-eyed she stared at him but she did not move to retrieve her hand. After a moment he opened his sky-colored eyes and looked at her, face pleading. He continued to hold her hand warmly in his.

"Seifer…" she whispered softly. "I'm…sorry too." She started to cry again, silently, remembering that wounds she at stabbed open. But he moved closer to her and caught the tear with the pad of his thumb before it had a chance to fall pass he eyelash. She closed her eyes briefly at the gently contact of their flesh. She didn't cry anymore.

"Fu, please don't cry," he told her. "I'm an asshole for making you cry."

She shook her head sadly. "So am I. Small world."

Seifer stared back at her, a sad smirk playing with the corners of his lips. He didn't let go of her hand. "We are the same in so many ways, Fu, but why do we do this to ourselves?"

"What do you mean?" Fujin's heart stopped for a moment. Her voice clinched with unexpected fear.

He peered at her though the darkness, his stare so hard and perceiving that Fujin had to look away. But only for a moment. Seifer let go of her hand and clasped his own to the edge of the wooden dock until his knuckles turned white.

"Fu, I've gotta tell you something. It's been eating the hell out of me all night. But I won't tell you unless you want me too." He sounded as nervous as she looked.

Fujin bit her lower lip and unraveled her legs, pulling them underneath her form. Her cheeks burned as if the heat of the sun had slapped her face. She didn't look at Seifer for a while as she thought about what he had said. She had an idea what he wanted to tell her why wasn't she happy? She had dreamed for so long at Seifer would actually tell her this. But…but what if it ruins things, reopens wounds and makes them bleed more like salt. Could she handle that? Could their friendship sustain if that happens? Would it make things change for the worst?

Fujin sighed. Screw the consequence. Blow them out the fucking window. I need to know this, she thought. I've waited so long to hear this. I wouldn't let this chance slip away like so many things have done so in my life.

She gazed over at Seifer. He wasn't looking at her. Instead he was nervously staring down into the black foamy waters beneath the dock, chewing his lip. He seemed lost in his own little world of anxiety. Silent, Fujin quietly scooted closer to his solid form, so close that their naked arms actually touch. She felt her breath come to a stop as she placed her head upon Seifer's shoulder and settled her slender hand over his own as it clutched to the edge of the pier. He tensed a little as if her hand settled upon his and her head resting against him was an unfamiliar sensations but he soon melted and intertwined his fingers with her.

"Tell me," Fujin whispered against his ear.

Her smiled against the top of her head. She smiled too and snuggled a little closer to his body as he wrapped his arms about her. It was such a wonderful feeling to be held this way. Fujin thought that she could die only moment and die with a smile on her face.

He placed a finger under her chin and slowly raised her face to his, their noses only inches apart. Fujin blushed, found that she could loose herself forever in his blue eyes.

"I love you, Fu," Seifer told her, his voice hushed. He offered a nervous half-smile as he gazed down into her beautiful face. "I always have."

"I love you too."

She sounded breathless to him. She realized she was blushing under the white moonlight. She was so beautiful. Why hadn't he seen that? She was so like him in every way. She made him whole.

"Seifer?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you ever kiss me?"

"In due time, love," he smiled, leaning closer to her. "In due time."

Under the soft glow of the moonlight, they vowed never to stop loving the other with a kiss.

The end ^_^

Author's Note: Sorry if it's too wordy for your liking or if the characters are OOC. This is just the way I write and how I think they would interact with each other with the circumstances I put before them. I hope you enjoyed it as I've enjoyed writing and editing it.


End file.
